theundeadscourgefandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Bane The Achiever
'Introduction' :"I am the Dark Lord who will restore the Acolytes to glory. They call me Bane." :―Darth Bane[src] Darth Bane, born under the name of Dessel, was the Dark Acolyte and the Dark Lord of the Acolytes responsible for creating the Rule of Two. Born in 1234 he was raised as a poor miner on the old lands of Northrend. After killing a one commander of the alliance expedition in a fight in 1,003 BBY, Dessel was in danger of being arrested and imprisoned by the IDR. With the help of his friend Groshik, he escaped off-world to join the Sith Brotherhood of Darkness. Initially serving as a foot soldier in the Gloom Walkers unit, he was recognized as a Dark-sensitive, and taken to the Acolyte Academy on Tanaris. Bane, as he had been christened, quickly became one of the best students at the Academy before he lost his faith in the dark art of the necromancy. Though Bane was able to regain his confidence in the dark side, he lost his trust in the Brotherhood of Darkness, believing it to be a flawed organization whose leader, Kaan, was a coward and a fool. Deserting the order, Bane studied the holocron of Darth Revan, and, armed with new knowledge, helped destroy the Brotherhood, allowing him to create his own Acolyte Order. He then instituted a Rule of Two, which stated that there could be only two Sith to avoid the infighting that had plagued the Acolytes for millennia. He also took both the title of Darth and an apprentice named Darth Zannah. Biography The Human male who would become Darth Bane was born as Dessel in Northrend in 1,026 BBY to an abusive miner named Hurst. Des, as he was nicknamed, was often bullied by his father and the other miners. Hurst blamed his son for the death of his wife, who had perished during childbirth. Hurst also took to blaming Dessel for his own miserable life on Apatros, and considered his son to be the bane of his existence—so much so that he took to calling him "bane" frequently. In 1,010 BBY, at the age of sixteen, Dessel began to work in the cortosis mines of Northrend under the direction of the Northrend Rim Oreworkers. He learned to fend for himself, ignoring the threats and insults hurled at him by his father and the other miners, and grew into a muscular young man as he worked deep in the cortosis mines. Unknown to anyone, Dessel was Dark-sensitive, and he occasionally felt the call of Dark Magic's[1] One day when Dessel was eighteen, a drunk Hurst berated him until Dessel stood up to his father and challenged him to a fight. Irate, Hurst beat him until his ribs cracked, although Dessel withstood the pain without sound. That night, Dessel, filled with hate, envisioned his father dying by picturing a giant hand squeezing his heart. The next morning, Hurst was dead. Unknown to Dessel, he had used the Force to kill his father. After Hurst's death, his friends tried to continue with their harassment of Dessel, but the young miner now had the confidence to stand up for himself, and proceeded to best many of them in fights until they learned to leave him alone. On the fifth anniversary of Hurst's death, a man named Gerd—who had been friends with Hurst—decided that he would put Dessel in his place. In a drunken stupor, Gerd attacked Dessel and attempted to gouge out one of his eyes. With a premonition granted by the dark essence of the Magic, Dessel severed Gerd's thumb with his teeth.[1] Taken back to town on Northrend cargo ship, Dessel began playing sabacc in Groshik's cantina against other miners and a group of IDR soldiers who had arrived to pick up cortosis shipments from Northrend Oreworks. A skilled gambler, Dessel proceeded to win many games while also tossing frequent barbs at the Republic to the soldiers in the cantina. Successfully driving every other player out of the game, Dessel played his final hand against a young ensign, and both ended up with an Idiot's Array, the rarest hand possible. In a final round where whoever was dealt the highest card would win, both players received nine. In the next sudden death round, Dessel got a nine, beating the ensign's eight, and giving him sabacc and the ten thousand credit sabacc pot. The irate ensign attempted to attack Dessel, but was stopped by Groshik, one of Dessel's few friends. Groshik also ordered everyone but Dessel out, and explained to the Human that he was worried; Dessel had somehow played the soldiers, twisting them to his advantage and never relenting. Furthermore, the crowd had somehow fed off of Dessel's anger, Groshik believed. Dessel reassured his friend, but the Neimoidian warned him to be careful.[1] As Dessel left the cantina, he was attacked by the ensign and two other soldiers. Easily dominated by the miner in physical combat, the ensign pulled out a dagger However, Dessel's unconscious use of the Darkness allowed him to detect the weapon. Reacting without thinking, Dessel stabbed the ensign with his own weapon, killing the soldier. Panicked, the other IDR soldiers fled to alert their superiors. The miner was forced to turn to Groshik, who used his contacts to save Dessel from being caught and imprisoned by Republic forces by arranging to have him smuggled off-planet to join the Acolytes—the enemies of the Unions and the of the IDR, and engaged war with them.